Areas
There are many different areas in this game some of them have special quality's. All rights reserved for any music by Sierra I do not own this music I did not create this music nor did my friends the music belongs to Sierra not me. Any music by my friends Casual Arsonist or and hystericaldominolego are copy righted by them not mine their's. Open Field The open field is a simple field that is brightly lit and easy to get around in the current music for this area is called The Underlying by hystericaldominolego you will find many zombies here. Ghost Town An old village in the abyss normally just a few zombies or ghosts are found here the music is from Shivers by Sierra the title of the music piece is "Strange Inventions". Grave Yard The grave yard has normally a grave keepers house or church near by and grave stones which sometimes if you step on a grave a zombie will pop out and there's always fog near by the music piece is The Lost Spirit by hystericaldominlego. Zombie House Zombie houses are where zombies live they hang out around here and gather up in large packs they live underground so there's turned up dirt try not to walk on it the music is called And Then It Came by hystericaldominolego. Open Field Night At night the open field has vampires and it's hard to see and you can't use your map in the dark so there's no easy way to get out the music piece is Demolus by Casual Arsonist. Sacred Land The old sacred ruins and temples of this area keep out or in the undead and have gold and a well near by normally there are less monsters and most of them lead to underground tunnels the music piece is called StoneHedge from Shivers by Sierra. Underground The bowels of the earth have many tunnels where giant ants (gi-ants) live they make many tunnels and mazes mixing up the once easy path the music piece is called Dead City 1 from King's Quest 8 by Sierra. ??? The mystery ares where the Oracle lives are made out of some kind of purple smoke no one knows exactly weather this is earth or another dimension the music piece is puzzle Game Theme from Shivers by Sierra. Dead Cities There are a few dead city levels where people used to live here you can find cars and kitchen sinks music piece is called Because They Want The End Of Me by hystericaldominolego. Underground Dark The underground can get dark sometimes be careful here you'll never see what's lurking around the corners of the maze music is called Dripping Cave by Casual Arsonist. Circus Grounds There aren't many circus areas but they have clown zombies in them and are just a fun area music is Afraid Of Clowns by hystericaldominolego. Dot Tribe Village The only creatures so far to be peaceful the dot creatures live in a small village safe from harm via magic music is called Main Entry Hall from Shivers by Sierra. Spiders Den Where gi-spiders lurk there's a lot of web that will slow you down cut through it with the machete music is Spider's Den by Casual Arsonist. Underwater In a few places you'll find where the water golems made a trap for hunting a large water tunnel they hold it up so you can pass through a lake while able to breath music is Aqua by Casual Arsonist. Desert Sandy deserts are dangerous places with quicksand pits everywhere and filled with gi-scorpions and other things be careful here you'll be bombarded the desert is hot and you'll slowly lose health from the heat stay in shade music piece is Sandy Badlands from FF VII by Nobuo Uematsu. Accent Pyramid The old old old temples are filled with traps and mummified corpses and tend to have fresh water in them somewhere so it might be good to just stop by one for a quick healing in the desert music piece is Scorching Desert from FF X by Nobuo Uematsu. Chaos Field Some deity has transformed a normal open field to a chaotic one where is rains chocolate milk how bazaar and the grass is mostly pink how can we stop this madness? Music piece is called Chaos by Casual Arsonist. Hell's Valley Hell is hot and will slowly drain your energy, there's lots of lava and demons and hell valley trees that shoot fire and it's gates are guarded by the Cerberus this is area is close to the end of the game music piece is called Dust And Demons by Casual Arsonist. The Dark Abyss The final area for the game will put you to the test prepare yourself for the worst and face your deepest darkest fears this area will kill you a lot. Screenshots screenshot102.png|Underwater. screenshot103.png|Underwater. screenshot104.png|Open Field. screenshot105.png|Open Field with stone angel enemies. screenshot106.png|Spider's Lair with nightmare enemy and zombie illusions. screenshot107.png|Boss Area with the Queen Spider. screenshot108.png|Boss Area with the Kraken. screenshot109.png|Desert with quicksand pits and a gi-scorpion. screenshot110.png|Pyramid level with mummies. screenshot111.png|Open Field. screenshot112.png|Open Field with low life red vision. screenshot113.png|Dark Open Field. Category:Game Info